


The Sacred Bonds of Holy Matrimony

by hyperion



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Play, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames celebrate their wedding night with a first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacred Bonds of Holy Matrimony

There were real, honest to God tears in Eames’ eyes. He had insisted on a Roman Catholic ceremony for his mother’s sake. Gloria had somehow managed to guilt, threaten, and harass the priest into performing it so that Dom wouldn’t have to do another inception job. (He and Ariadne were very keen to do it again, just to see if they could perfect it.)

So they stood before their friends and family members, with Arthur’s sister Agatha acting as his best “man” and Yusuf standing with Eames. They vowed to be true to each other all the days of their lives. They exchanged rings. Eames placed a simple band on Arthur’s ring finger, the engraving inside reading, “ _Darling_.” Eames’ wedding band had inlaid diamonds and Arthur had had, “ _If you gamble it, you die_ ,” engraved on the inside.

They kissed, they beamed at their cheering loved ones, and they danced at the reception. Arthur made sure to point out the engraving on the cake knife: _Shove it in my face and you die_. Eames did not mind death threats on his wedding day, since that was just a part of life with Arthur. He’d be shocked if he had made it through the ceremony with no threats at all, to the point where he might have taken Arthur’s temperature to make sure he wasn’t sick. Plus, the cake knife allowed Eames to say, “That’s not what you said last night, pet.”

They toasted with champagne and were toasted by their friends. They danced some more, Arthur’s head on Eames’ shoulder as the evening wore on. They said goodbye to their guests and went to their hotel room. They had gotten up early that morning to prepare for an afternoon wedding, so they were feeling pretty tired even though it was not yet late. But Arthur perked right up when they made it back to the room. He and Eames had had the big ceremony for their family and friends, but they also had planned a small ceremony for themselves.

Arthur waited anxiously on the bed, stripped and shivering from excitement. “On your knees, pet,” Eames commanded softly. “Hands behind your back.” Arthur had a taste for heavy bondage, and it was thrilling to feel the cool, stiff leather encase his arms as Eames put a binder on him. The black armbinder reached from Arthur’s wrists to just above his elbows, buckling in five places. It was custom made to fit Arthur, so that it did not need extra straps to hold it in place, though sometimes Arthur had Eames attach a posture collar to it.

Once he was strapped in, Eames checked the tightness by dipping his fingers into the edges. “How is it?”

“Good,” Arthur said after testing it. It felt perfect.

Eames picked up another piece of equipment: a platinum ring. He showed it to Arthur, saying, “Do you take me as your husband, to have and to hold all the days of your life?”

“I do. I do. Please,” Arthur begged.

Eames slid the ring onto Arthur’s cock, pushing it down to the base. Arthur was not fully erect yet, but he was quickly becoming so. The final piece of equipment was a ball gag, and at the sight of it, Arthur grew fully hard and opened his mouth obediently. Eames arranged the gag and locked it behind Arthur’s head. With a hand between Arthur’s gathered shoulder blades, Eames pushed him forward until Arthur was face down on the mattress.

In addition to the cockring and bondage gear, Eames had also brought plenty of lube. He poured a generous amount onto Arthur’s upturned backside and began rubbing it around Arthur’s entrance. The upside of the ball gag was that Arthur loved wearing it and Eames loved seeing his mouth and lips stretched around it. The downside was that all the little noises Arthur made were muffled behind the red rubber ball.

Sliding in two fingers, Eames began to stretch Arthur. A third finger was quickly added without any difficulty at all, because Arthur had spent the past week in butt plugs of increasing diameter in order to prepare for tonight. It had been Arthur’s own sentimentality that had led to tonight being a first for the two of them. Eames slipped in his pinky, watching Arthur’s hand for a safe gesture.

Getting the all clear, and Eames poured more lube on his hand, coating it up to his wrist. He pressed forward slowly, giving Arthur plenty of time to tell him to stop. Arthur’s hands clenched into fists as Eames’ knuckles inched closer. He could hear Arthur breathing quickly and whining through his nose, getting louder and louder until Eames had his knuckles pressed right against the rim of Arthur’s opening. Eames tucked his thumb into his hand and stroked Arthur’s lower back with his other hand.

“Are you ready?”

Arthur lifted his ass higher in response and Eames caught a glimpse of Arthur’s cock, red, wet, and bobbing with a glint of platinum.

Eames pushed forward with slow, steady pressure. The ring of muscles stretched so taught around his hand as the widest part of it passed through that it turned white. Arthur moaned long and loud behind is gag, and Eames checked his hands again. They were gripped into fists, so he was still okay, and Eames went back to watching his hand being swallowed by Arthur’s body. In a second, the muscle gave and Eames’ hand sunk into Arthur by an inch all at once. Arthur was keening constantly and it was clear from the little shifts of his hips that he could not decide whether to press back for more if to pull away because it was too much. Making the decision for him, Eames pushed his hand deeper and Arthur’s hips followed the motion forward until they couldn’t anymore, and Arthur fell back onto Eames’ hand with a whimper.

Arthur turned his head and Eames saw that his eyelashes were matted with tears as they so often were when they played especially hard. That and the way Arthur’s body just gave into Eames and the feel of its strangle-hold on him was enough to send Eames into a shockingly hard orgasm that left him slumped over and gasping. Eames could scarcely believe that he could come just from fisting Arthur, and he would not have believed it possible if it had not just happened.

When he had regained some control, Eames slid into Arthur up to his wrist. He added a little more lube and closed his fist experimentally inside of Arthur, getting a shudder and groan in return. Using small movements, Eames pressed into and out of Arthur, slowly fucking him on his fist. Listening to Arthur’s breath and noises, Eames could tell he was close too. He began pulling his fist back a little further each time to stretch Arthur again, and Arthur came on Eames’ hand, hips bucking as Arthur sobbed.

When his orgasm had wrung him dry, Arthur went lax on bed, hardly able to keep on his knees. Eames pulled his hand free as gently as possible, but he still got a pained whine for his trouble. He quickly unbuckled the armbinder and Arthur lay on his stomach while Eames massaged his arms, shoulders, and upper back to work out the kinks from being immobile. Then he unbuckled the gag and it fell from Arthur’s mouth. Eames turned him over to look at him, seeing Arthur’s face still wet with tears and his cock still partially erect thanks to the cockring.

“Thank you for that,” Eames said, nuzzling Arthur’s tearstained face and drawing him into his arms.

Arthur didn’t say anything in return, just closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath and held on to Eames. Eames would hold Arthur forever, rubbing his arms and murmuring sweet nonsense all the while if that was what Arthur needed to come back to the real world, because Arthur was his forever now.


End file.
